


Megamind Meets the Parents

by ladyspock7



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyspock7/pseuds/ladyspock7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megamind goes to meet Roxanne's parents for the first time. It turns out that he's already met her dad, under less than ideal circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

In retrospect, Megamind could see that the whole Bernard thing was still kind of a sore spot that hadn't quite healed. Not enough time had passed for them to laugh about it, apparently. It was too bad he didn't have this realization until after he'd gone to Roxanne's with the holo-watch strapped to his wrist, once again projecting Bernard's features over his own. He was going out in disguise more and more often, at least when he wasn't doing hero work, to escape the notice of the public.

He meant to surprise her. Certainly the last thing she was expecting when she opened the door was for Bernard to sweep her up in his arms and kiss her.

“Just like old times, huh?” he cried out.

She realized right away, of course, that it wasn't actually Bernard. The real Bernard never would have hugged and kissed her. It was Megamind disguising himself again, but her reaction was immediate and visceral.

“It's not funny!” she screamed, shoving him. “You think it's funny, reminding me how you tricked me?!”

Her vehemence almost made him back over the couch. “Well,” he said, flustered, “maybe not funny, I was trying for mildly amusing...I was out and about, you know, just...wanted to stop by...”

The watch flickered through three or four more disguises as Megamind fumbled with it. Finally he turned it off. Roxanne closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, struggling to compose herself. She was surprised at her own anger. She wished she hadn't yelled at him. Megamind could be so funny, and exciting to be around, but once in a while he did something that made her want to smack him.

He was fidgeting and twitching now, trying to cross his arms, rub the back of his neck and put his hands on his hips all at once. He finally settled for grabbing the back of the easy chair and standing behind it as if it were a force field.

“I'm sorry,” she said, stepping around it. “I think I overreacted. I know it's not easy being in the public eye all the time. I don't blame you for wanting to be anonymous once in a while.”

He smiled wryly and relaxed a little. “You've been talking to Minion, haven't you?” he said. He certainly had complained enough to Minion, long and loudly, about the seemingly endless publicity. Making evil speeches in front of terrified crowds, that he was used to. But now he had to be nice to people all the time. Every day. It was strangely exhausting. He was beginning to understand why Metro Man retired from the hero gig.

“I am a nosy reporter. I can see what's happening.” She put her arms around his neck and he leaned his forehead against hers. It was a gesture he often did when seeking comfort.

“I may not be a big celebrity like some,” she said, smiling and poking him in the chest, “but I sometimes feel a little overexposed myself. Being on TV gets you noticed. I understand why you want to disguise yourself sometimes, just give me a heads up, OK?”

She touched his cheek and he shivered all the way down to his toes. He leaned in and they kissed, but after a moment she pulled back.

“I have to go to work in about five minutes,” she said regretfully.

“Oh.” Suddenly he sat down on the couch, pulling her down with him onto his lap.

“I'll make it quick,” he said briskly, burying his face in her neck.

Roxanne burst out laughing. She couldn't help it. He was humming against her neck and that always tickled her.

“I have to get going! I mean it.”

“Too late, Miss Ritchi. I have you in my clutches now!”

“If you make me late...” she warned.

“I'll give you a ride.”

She brightened. “The hoverbike?”

“It's getting serviced. Sorry. But with the invisibility function on the car we can speed---”

She huffed. “Well, if we leave now we won't have to speed,” she said. She got up and began looking for her purse.

Megamind sighed. “Always the voice of reason,” he muttered. He got up to follow Roxanne to the door. “Is this the way it'll be when we're---” He bit his lip and glanced at her, but she was checking her reflection in the mirror distractedly. He breathed out. That was close. He almost let it slip.

“Can you pick me up after work?” she asked.

He grimaced. “Can't. I'm supposed to set up surveillance for the sting operation. They're getting a little better with the equipment, but I have to supervise.” He smirked. “Sometimes I think the whole police force would fall apart without me. You should see some of the training sessions sometime, if you ever need a good laugh.”

“Oh, they can't be that bad,” she said, locking the apartment door. They walked down the hallway to the elevator. “You're probably being too hard on them.”

“Ha! They need to be prepared! What if I'm taken out? Not that anyone would ever get the jump on me, of course, heh, still, some scumbag could get lucky. And what if that scumbag is a super-villain? He'd probably waltz right in and take over just like I did.”

The elevator arrived and they got in. “After all,” he continued. “when Metro Man fell, they were completely unprepared. All it took was a few thousand brainbots, some scary lasers---” he said spookily, briefly making claws with his hands, “---and a smoke machine, and they couldn't surrender fast enough! I just walked all over them,” he said with a smug expression.

“Well, I'm sure they love being reminded of it every day,” she remarked.

He chuckled. “And I try _so_ hard not to hurt their feelings. Don't worry, Roxanne, I am very tactful when pointing out their incompetence.”

“I hope you display some of that tact when you meet my folks tomorrow,” she said, arching an eyebrow at thim.

“Right.” He wilted a bit. “That's tomorrow? Of course it is.” Then he smiled and slipped an arm around her waist. “I assure you, Miss Ritchi, I shall be the height of decoration.”

 _Decorum,_ she thought, but didn't bother to correct him. Briefly she visualized Megamind decorated in tinsel and lights, like a Christmas tree, and smiled at the thought.

“Pleasant, charming, and---” he waved his other hand vaguely. “---um---making with the small talk. I have an etiquette book.”

“Just try not to be late. And no leather, capes, or spikes. I've asked Minion to pick out something for you to wear.”

“I knew the two of you would gang up on me,” Megamind said. He sighed and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

The big day dawned.

“You really expect me to wear this?” Megamind asked disdainfully. The jacket was light brown, the shirt was plain white, the pants were tan, in a word, bleah.

“Her parents are pretty conservative, Sir, you don't want to scare them off. Besides,” Minion continued, ignoring Megamind's gagging noises, “it's only for a couple of hours. It's a perfectly nice suit for an off-duty hero who is attending a casual lunch.” He decided not to mention the tie. Getting him into those clothes was going to be hard enough without trying to put a tie on him too.

“Yes, no doubt this suit will totally win them over,” Megamind said. “Distract them from the fact that I'm from another planet.”

The brainbots deftly stripped off his comfortable black suit and cape. He waved them off when they tried to put the new clothes on him. He dragged the wretched brown suit on as slowly as possible. Last night he'd gone to sleep feeling a little anxious and woken up with a full-blown case of dread. He wasted the entire morning fidgeting around without getting anything done. He found himself constantly checking the clock. With every passing hour he could feel his confidence evaporating. For some reason, the impending lunch date was beginning to show all the appeal of a firing squad.

He glared at his reflection in the mirror.

“I feel like an accountant,” he grumbled, turning the collar up. “And the collar's too small.  
“It's fine, Sir,” Minion said, reaching over and turning it down again. Gently but firmly he held Sir's elbow and walked him to the car.

“This jacket itches,” Megamind complained, squirming.

“No it doesn't.”

“I think I forgot to---”

“Do it later.”

Megamind's heels were leaving streak mark on the floor.

“Can I just check the---”

“NO.” They were at the car. “Sir, if you don't show up, Miss Ritchi will kill you. Or worse. She will give the both of us such a Look. I don't want to get Looked at, Sir,” he said fervently.

“Oh, very well.” Faced with the inevitable, Megamind recovered his dignity with as much aplomb as he could muster and opened the car door.

“Into the fray!” he announced. “If I'm not back by 2:30, send out a search party.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Megamind screeched into the parking spot, sprinted up the sidewalk, sprinted back, locked the car, made it invisible---couldn't be too careful, too many crooks around, and he should know---and ran up the sidewalk again to the restaurant four blocks away. He stopped at the door for a moment to catch his breath. Wheezing and sweating like a horse. Perfect. He hadn't felt like this since he'd given a tour of the lair to those senior police officers. It was meant as a gesture of goodwill but having a bunch of cops wandering around his personal sanctuary nearly gave him a nervous breakdown.

Who knew that meeting two ordinary people would put him in such a state? These were not really ordinary people, though, were they. They were only the ones who'd raised his beloved Roxanne, nourished and shielded her, and would naturally scrutinize his every word and deed and judge him mercilessly. They would also, perhaps, have a few penetrating questions to ask about all those kidnappings.

He turned the collar of his shirt up again. The tiny act of rebellion made him feel a little better. He squared his shoulders, mentally reviewed some etiquette pointers, affixed a cheerful smile to his face, and strode in.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“Megamind!” Roxanne called. He could see her waving from the back of the restaurant. Mrs. Ritchi looked up and Dr. Ritchi turned in his chair. Curious glances and whispered comments followed him as he made his way across the horribly endless room.

Everyone was staring. He was, unaccountably, on the verge of forgetting how to walk. _What is this, stage fright? How the hell could I be having stage fright?_ he berated himself, fighting it back.

_Focus! Focus on the table setting. Get this death march over with._

Roxanne felt a hot flush of guilt crawl up her cheeks. _Why oh why did I insist on 'normal' clothes?_ she agonized. Instead of his usual haughty get-out-of-my-way stride he was practically inching his way across the room. Obviously some innate female urge to continually try to improve one's boyfriend's image had overcome her better judgment. Did she really think that a change of clothes would get her parents to accept him? She was always preaching about accepting people for who they were, regardless of outward appearances, and then she went and did something like this.

 _I am such a hypocrite. I am SO going to make it up to him,_ she vowed. She should have just let him dress however he wanted and let the chips fall where they may.

By the time the endless walk was over his cheerful smile had turned into a frozen grimace. He realized he'd been holding his breath. Roxanne got up to meet him. “Roxanne,” he mumbled. They exchanged a quick hug. Under the scrutiny of what felt like the entire metropolitan area he didn't dare try for a kiss. He'd probably miss her lips completely and kiss her eyeball.

He turned to the mother and tried another smile.

“Megamind, this is my mother,” said Roxanne.

“Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Ritchi,” he said in what he hoped was a pleasant and heartfelt manner. Or was it hearty? No, not hearty, cheerful, he had to remember to be cheerful...no, it was charming, yes, that was it. With a little shiver of panic he realized that Mrs. Ritchi had just told him her name and he hadn't been listening.

“So...Debbie, was it?” he nearly squeaked.

“Uh, no, it's Elaine, dear,” Mrs. Ritchi said. Her eyes, which were watching him carefully, softened a bit when she realized how nervous he was. She smiled and patted his hand.

Megamind's shoulders unclenched slightly. Well, he could almost breath again, hopefully her dad would be...

“And this is my father, Dr. Ritchi.”

He turned to Roxanne's father and looked him fully in the face for the first time.

“--grk--” said Megamind.

“Pleasure,” Dr. Ritchi grunted sourly, obviously expecting the worst. He grasped Megamind's rigid outstretched hand, shook once, and sat down again.

Roxanne looked at Megamind in concern. Why had he frozen up like that?

“Have the two of you met before?” she asked slowly.

“Scuse me a sec,” Megamind croaked. He wheeled about and dashed back across the restaurant. He disappeared into the lobby.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He hid behind an ornamental pillar, frantically dialing his cell phone.

“Minion!” he whisper-shrieked. “Minion, it's him. Roxanne's dad. That quack that was going to cut me up when I was four!”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Roxanne was about to follow Megamind when her father sighed in exasperation. “Well, I guess he recognized me, Elaine. I knew this whole business was a mistake.” He peered at his daughter. “In more ways than one.”

“Recognized you? How do you two know each other anyway? Why did he go tearing out of here?”

Mrs. Ritchi glanced at her husband. “Oh, dear, this was really unfortunate. It was years ago, part of your father's work, his research, you know.”

“You’re an astronomer, Dad, what research could possibly upset him?”

“I would like to remind you that I have a degree in biology as well,” Dr. Ritchi said. “I was trying to start up a new department at the university to study alien life-forms. The university shot it down, though. They said the xenobiology departments in Arizona and Florida were more than enough, and that a third one here would be redundant.” Dr. Ritchi shook his head in annoyance. “Two aliens right here in Metro City. They turned their backs on a great opportunity.

“Not like an alien spaceship crash lands here every day,” he continued. “It was a unique opportunity to study an alien life form. Took me a few years to get permission to even run any tests, though. The city officials felt that he was inherently dangerous.” He glared balefully in the direction of the lobby. “Turns out they were right, too. Only a few weeks old and he builds a device that blew a whole in the wall! Half a dozen prisoners escaped!”

Roxanne was familiar with the details of Megamind's early incarceration. Even at the time she was researching the master criminal's life it had seemed rather tragic.

“He was just a child. Don't you think it's possible those convicts put him up to it?”

Dr. Ritchi made a dismissive gesture. “Nevertheless. All water under the bridge now. At the time it seemed obvious that he had to be kept locked up. You may not like to hear this in your current state of mind, but I think the authorities were right to be concerned. Every time he got out there was nothing but mayhem!”

_My current state of mind,_ Roxanne thought slowly to herself. She put a lid on her rising anger. This was getting off the topic. She forced herself to smile. “So you ran some tests,” she said, in her best interviewer's voice.

“Yes. I suppose he was about three or four. I was allowed to bring some monitors to the prison to get some brain wave readings. I made it clear to the warden that it was not adequate, that I should really be allowed to bring the boy to my lab, where I had more equipment, where I could get some blood and tissue samples. The warden refused.”

“So you ran a few scans, took some readings,” Roxanne said. She frowned. That didn't sound that bad. But Megamind had acted traumatized...

Dr. Ritchi looked uncomfortable for once. “Over the course of a few days. I'm afraid I got a little frustrated over the warden's lack of support, and decided to just try taking a little blood for analysis. The warden didn't need to know. But at the sight of the syringe he—the boy Megamind---started screaming. Then that fish started yelling for the guard. I didn't even know that thing could talk! Or Megamind either for that matter. I never heard him make a peep, though everyone assured me he could speak. The guard came in and while I was arguing with him the warden burst in, all red in the face, and kicked me out! Said he'd have me arrested if I ever came back. The nerve.”

Roxanne was aghast. How could her father have been so insensitive!

\- - - - - - - - - - -

“Cut you up?” Minion asked over the phone, mystified. “What are you talking about, sir? Have you been drinking coffee again?”

Megamind glared at the phone. “NoIhaven'tbeendrinkingcoffee! Listen, I'm talking about Him, Mr. Lab Coat, Dr. Frankenstein and Igor, the one who was going to dissect me, ages ago, before I even went to shool.”

“O-kaay, I think I remember those guys, but that lab assistant wasn't really an Igor, he just had a bad slouch, and I think 'dissect' is a bit strong...”

“Who cares! I think I'm hyperventilating.”

“You know, that name, Ritchi, that always did kind of make me wonder if he was related to Roxanne, but, well, we're always so busy, with the--”

“You knew the name of that TORTURER and you just let me waltz in here without telling me?! Oh, thanks A LOT Minion! You're supposed to be on top of things, keep me informed! With a little bit of research you--”

_Sure,_ thought Minion, _blame me, that's what I'm here for._ Megamind continued to rant.

“--I can't be expected to remember everything! But I remember what he looks like well enough, oh, yes...”

Megamind paused as he realized he'd been striding back and forth and his voice was getting a wee bit too loud. He glanced around. The hostess and the manager were studiously avoiding his gaze, as was a small knot of waiting customers. A small child of indeterminate gender was chewing its fist and peering at him in interest.

Megamind hurried back and crouched behind the pillar. “Quick, get the de-gun and get down here!”

Minion rolled his eyes. Sir was seriously freaking out. Perhaps a firm hand was called for here.

“Now, sir, you cannot go around zapping people just because they're kind of scary. It is not proper hero behavior,” he said severely. “I want you to relax, and take a deep breath. Good. Now another one, just keep breathing.”

“Yes”--gasp-- “all right.”

“OK, now look at this situation logically. You're feeling some stress because of the whole meet-the-folks thing, and now you've gotten a little bit of a shock because of who her dad is, so it's a double whammy. But, really, he can't do anything to you. You're not a little kid anymore, sir. You are not helpless. Just remember your accomplishments! Who was the thorn in Metro Man's side all those years? Come on, tell me who.”

“Well, me.”

“That's _right._ Who busted out of jail so many times they oughta name the place after him?”

“I did.”

“Who stopped Titan in his tracks when no one else could?”

“That was me!”

“The Defender of Metro City doesn't back down from anybody! Right? Just go back in there and...so, are you hiding in the restroom?”

“No. Lobby.”

“So you just go back in there and keep it light. Be polite. Keep it together for a little. Show 'em nothing bothers you. Be dignified. Be pleasant.”

“Pleasant. Yes, I remember that pointer.”

“Oh good. Be charming. You know you can be very charming, sir, haven't I said?”

“Yes I can do that.”

“How's the mother? Any shockers there, she's not your old school teacher or anything?”

“No, no. She's OK.”

A few more reassurances later, Megamind put away the phone and marched, only slightly wobbly, back to the table.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

Minion sighed as he hung up the phone. Who knew that condescending scientist that had run those tests all those years ago would turn up now? Her dad! Roxanne couldn't have possibly known about it. She would have said something. She was quite keen on talking things out. He went back to tidying up. He remembered the nightmares the boss had suffered. Hmm. Maybe he should have told him to make up some excuse and come back to the lair.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

“You know, this might have been useful to know before I arranged this meeting,” said Roxanne to her father. She spotted Megamind coming toward them and got up to meet him.

“I'm really sorry about this,” she said. “Look, why don't we postpone--”

“Oh it's all right, it's all right. It was just a bit of a surprise, that's all.” He was already walking past her. “Let's sit down, I don't want to be rude.”

Roxanne was sufficiently rattled by the situation that she followed his lead.

A waiter filled their water glasses. There was a tense silence. Megamind seemed to have run out of words and had a fixed grin on his face. Mrs. Ritchi did her best to make small talk and asked Roxanne about work at the station. Dr. Ritchi picked up a dinner roll and a knife. Megamind stared.

The knife glinted.

Megamind's throat tightened.

Dr. Ritchi buttered away. The scalpel flashed.

_Huh! Scalpel!_ The voice of logic scoffed in his head. _Don’t be ridiculous. It’s a butter knife. It’s not even sharp._

But a darkened doorway creaked open somewhere in his memories. Some forgotten nightmare was lurking. It shook off the dust and cobwebs of forgetfulness and rose up. The voice of logic took one look and bolted.

He could almost feel the walls of the prison around him again. A little kid huddled in bed, clutching a fish bowl, Minion making soothing sounds, telling him it was all right, that mean old doctor wasn't coming back...

Clink.

Dr. Ritchi put the knife down.

Megamind couldn't take his eyes off it. He clenched his shaking hands. He could feel the blood draining out of his face. This was worse than when that muscle bound moron Titan was trying to rip his head off. At least in battle he could fight, or run, not sit here like some prisoner waiting for the executioner. He actually was going to faint. He actually was going to faint. He was going to faint and totally humiliate himself in front of Roxanne and everybody...

Breathe. Minion had said to breathe. He breathed.

Abruptly he felt a wave of sudden fury. No fainting! Always bring the fight to the enemy! The most amazing mind in the world isn't going to cower and shiver in front of _this_ guy.

He allowed himself a small, slightly evil smile.

“Perform any illegal operations lately, or are you retired now?” he asked brightly.

Roxanne put her hand up to her forehead. _Never a dull moment,_ she thought grimly. Mrs. Ritchi’s anxious eyes moved swiftly between her husband and Megamind. Dr. Ritchi gave an aggravated sigh and wiped his hands on a napkin.

“I mean, I just never heard if you were lucky enough to terrorize any other freak show type little kids,” said Megamind.

“I will not,” Dr. Ritchi said angrily, “apologize for attempting to advance the cause of scientific inquiry--”

“Ooo! Nice vocabulary.”

_“At the time,”_ Dr. Ritchi continued, “it was not at all clear to me that you were even a sentient being.”

“What? And my wonderfully large head didn't tip you off?”

“You never spoke when I was around, or even made eye contact. I considered the possibility,” he added maliciously, “that the guards were merely fooled into thinking you were sentient. It was possible you were a very clever mimic.”

“Like a parrot? Ho ho ha ha!” Megamind guffawed. “Well, I certainly hope I have since laid your mind at rest as far as that goes! Hey, here's a funny story. One day our good Dr. Ritchi here suggested taking Minion off to his laboratory to “study him further,” but, good ol' warden. He told him that Minion and I were 'bio-psychically linked' and that if we were ever separated by more than ten feet, I'd suffer a seizure and die. Ha ha!”

Dr. Ritchi was turning red. “I didn't come here to be made fun of--”

“Oh, where do you usually go?”

“Megamind,” Roxanne hissed. She was upset with her father but she wasn't prepared for a permanent rift between them.

“I came here to get to the bottom of this inexplicable affection that our daughter seems to have developed for you! I can only assume that it's some kind of misplaced gratitude for having rescued her from that Titan maniac.”

“Wow! That is quite a theory, mister doctor. Except for being totally WRONG!”

Roxanne grabbed Megamind's arm and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Would you mind letting me get a word in for a minute?”

Megamind subsided a bit, though sullenly. “Barely got started,” he mumbled.

She faced her parents. “Look, I know this is not a normal way to begin a relationship, and if you even think about saying ‘Stockholm Syndrome,’” she snarled suddenly at her father as he opened his mouth, “I will walk out of here and never speak to you again.”

Dr. Ritchi huffed out a breath and sank back into his chair.

“If you bothered to listen to any of those interviews I had to go through then you would know that I amnot under any sort of delusion. Did I join Megamind in a life of crime? No! He’s the one who’s changed _his_ life around. He's done his best to make amends, he returned everything that he stole, and the city gave him a full pardon. He takes his job seriously as Metro City's defender. He is an amazing person and you need to give him a chance. I have. I love him. I wouldn’t be here with him if he were, you know, still running amok,” she trailed off.

Megamind felt his chest swell. “You really think I’m amazing?” he said quietly. With a gentle smile she took his hand.

Mrs. Ritchi impulsively grabbed Roxanne's other hand. “We think it's wonderful, dear, wonderful! We just want you to be happy. Megamind, I am so impressed with what you're trying to accomplish with your life. Everyone should do their best to improve themselves, I've always thought.”

“Speak for yourself, Elaine,” grumbled Dr. Ritchi. “I don't think it's so wonderful. He's a hardened criminal. This transformation is probably all an act! By this time next year he'll probably have robbed us all blind!”

“HA HA! That's what you think! I've already looted Metrocity once, I don't need to do it again. BO-RING! Plus, uh, it would be totally wrong, of course,” he added hastily, glancing at his beloved.

“I never thought that you, an intelligent, capable person, would ever take up with an ex-con!”

“Dad...”

“It's all right Roxanne. With you by my side, I care not for petty insults!” Megamind declared loftily. He felt full of electricity. “Your father can say what he likes. In the fullness of time he will come to see the rightness of our cause! Nothing can stand before true love!” Automatically he had stood up and was sweeping his arms about in his best grandstanding mode. His voice boomed. “I'm going to marry her and there's nothing you can do to stop me!”

His triumphant laugh barely got going before it was strangled by the shock of realizing what he’d just said.

Someone dropped a fork amid the vast, echoing silence. There were a few muffled gasps from various corners of the room. This was loads better than dinner theater.

What—had—he—said--

He couldn't look at her. He had to look at her. His heart stopped when he saw the tears welling up in her eyes. Had he just thrown out what was supposed to have been the world's greatest proposal as a TAUNT? No humiliation was too great. He immediately fell on his knees before Roxanne's chair. Her lips lifted in a trembly smile and his heart started beating again.

“Um...Roxanne...will you? Marry me?”

“YES!” she shrieked and threw herself at him. There was applause and cheering.

Dr. Ritchi scowled. “Roxanne, I can only hope you come to your senses. He's completely unsuitable. He's an alien, for crying out loud.”

“Harold, please! Don't be prejudiced. Be supportive. I'm sure you just need a little time to get used to all this.” Mrs. Ritchi moved around the table to hug her daughter. “I am so happy for you!” Megamind was startled when she hugged him next. “I hope that someday you can call me 'Mom,' dear.”

Megamind blushed nearly purple in embarrasment.

\- - - - - - - -

Roxanne and Megamind walked down the sidewalk, holding hands.

“I’m sorry I made you wear that stupid outfit,” she said.

Megamind gave her a long considering look. “That’s the third time you’ve apologized in less than twenty-four hours. Who are you and what have you done with the real Roxanne?”

She made a face and smacked him.

“Oh, there you are,” he said, grinning and rubbing his arm. “I was starting to wonder.” He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

She sighed and shook her head. “I guess I was a snervous about this lunch date as you were. Maybe a less stressful event would have been better to show off your new street clothes.”

“Yeah,” he shrugged. “I guess they’re not that bad.” Some of his swagger was returning. He took the jacket off and slung it over one shoulder. “Besides, I can make anything look good.”

She gave him a sly look, then reached over and undid another button so the hollow of his throat was exposed. “Yes, you certainly can.”

“Please, Miss Ritchi, try to control yourself.” He grinned bashfully.

They walked on in companionable silence.

After a few moments he said, “I had a real proposal in the works that would’ve knocked your socks off. I didn’t mean to blurt it out like that. I got a little carried away.”

Roxanne made her eyes big. “No, really? That is so unlike you.” They both chuckled.“

“Um. I’ve got a ring, too...back at the lair...”

She smiled. “Then let’s go get it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
